1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rotary head assembly for use in a multihead tape recording apparatus, and more particularly to such an assembly that supports a plurality of magnetic heads aligned substantially in a head scanning direction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is a recent trend that high-density recording technique is required, particularly for recording analog signals by digitalization or for manufacturing recorders of smaller dimensions.
One of the methods to perform such high density recording is carried out by adopting a rotary head system employed presently in manufacture of video tape recorders, which are generally classified into one-head type, two-head 180.degree. wrap type and four-head type. Another technique relating thereto is termed multitrack recording which divides an input signal into a plurality of channels and records the same in a plurality of tracks simultaneously. This method is adopted in manufacture of fixed head type PCM (pulse code modulation) audio recorders. Moreover, the above two techniques may be combined for producing multitrack rotary scan type recorders. However, the problem arising in this resides in the structure of a rotary scan type multihead assembly. Since the width of each track becomes even less than 30 microns to achieve high density recording, extremely great difficulties are unavoidable in aligning such thin heads.
According to one conventional art, a head base plate is provided for each of head chips and, when mounting the base plate, a spacer is inserted to adjust the height of each effective head gap. This method, however, has some disadvantages including increase in the number of component elements and also troublesome adjustment. Furthermore, it has been impossible heretofore to dispose the individual heads in the immediate proximity of each other.